The Return of an OLD Friend
by BionicVampireDragonGuardian1
Summary: This is my first story! Ever! I'm new at this! Though Flames are welcome. Anyway… This story is centered around the MBAV Season 1, Final Episode; reVamped. I added an OC, her name's Emily. This story is an Etharah, Benny x OC and a Rorica, all wrapped together into the craziness of MBAV. I love this show! Remember to R&R. Flames welcome! Rated for complexity of story line.
1. Prologue: She Returns

**Prologue****:**

_**She Returns**_

**Mystery POV**

"Hey Benny. It's Em, again, call me when you get this. Bye." I had left this message 10x at least. I slipped my phone back into my pocket. "What the-!" I got jumped! "Let me go!"

"Where are you going?" A familiar voice asked.

"Hunting." I replied shortly.

"Oh too bad no hunting at least not the people." Erica said.

"Erica?" I asked.

"How do you know that!" Erica screamed at me.

"Erica think!" I yelled back.

"Emily?" Erica asked.

"Unfortunately, yes." I admit.

"Wow how did you -" Erica starts, but I cut her off.

"Go vamp?" I asked, knowing.

"Yeah." She admits.

"Remember the end of seventh grade?" I ask.

"When you vanished? Yeah everyone does." Erica answers truthfully.

"That's when I got bit." I tell her. _Lie._

Just then Erica's phone went off. Then she put it on speaker.

"Hello?" Erica asked.

"Erica you got anything?" A girl asked.

"Yeah." Erica answered.

"Okay." The girl responded.

Erica turned off her phone and mouthed sorry.

"What! Erica!"I say, extremely confused.

"Sorry." She says.

She kicked me but she didn't put all of her strength into it. Next thing I knew I hit someone's gutter and it fell off as I hit it.

"Dang it!" A familiar male voice yelled.

Then I landed hard on the ground with hair in my face, which I was glad of since I was on my back, and I felt three vamps and two humans. One of the humans got on me and I was 90% sure that it was Benny. That when I smelled it. The blood!

"Benny get up!" The same voice that got mad when the gutter fell.

"Why?" Benny asked.

"Because you're bleeding, now go inside before you have four vamps on you." Said the voice.

"Ethan take his place." The girl that Erica talked to on the phone. _C'mon am I going to run into everyone I know!_

"Okay." Ethan said.

I felt Benny get up and when he was barely up without even thinking I kicked his arm and got on top of him. His blood smelled so good and I wanted it so bad.

"Get off of him!" Ethan yelled.

I felt the water splash onto my back then it started to burn.

"Ah!" I screamed not only because it was holy water but because it burned not only my back but a lot of my face. The good news with my hair in the way and now my burnt face they wouldn't be able to recognize me. But I could see a little now and Rory came up behind me and grabbed my wrists, Benny was already inside.

"Ah!" I screamed again as Rory pulled my arms behind my back.

"It hurts doesn't it." Ethan said.

"Yes. Now Rory will you please let me go?" I ask, knowing he's not the brightest bulb in the box.

"Rory don't." Ethan said "Wait how do you know Rory?" Realizing what I said.

"Sarah do you mind pulling her hair back?" Erika asked.

"Nope." Sarah said.

Sarah came up behind me and pulled my hair back into a pony.

"Now, who are you?" Ethan asked.

"Ethan why don't look at my face and think!" I screamed at him, angry.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

_**Recognition and Reconnection**_

**Em's POV**

I lifted up my head and looked him in the eyes, I could tell that even with the burns he recognized me immediately. "Emily?" Ethan asked, shocked.

"Yup. Nice to see you again." I said, sarcasm dripping from my fangs.

"Rory let her go!" Rory did but I was still too weak to stand.

"What?!" Sarah yelled, confused.

"Sarah trust me if Benny saw this it would kill him!" Ethan said, trying to make her see reason.

"What would kill me?" Benny asked, just coming back into the image.

"Um, how much of that did you hear?" Ethan asked, hoping he didn't hear who it was.

"The part about if I saw something it would kill me." Benny admitted.

"Look Benny why don't you go back inside." Trying to get him to go away.

"Because what could be so horrible that I shouldn't see it?" Benny asked, trying to fight reason with reason.

He walked around and I tucked my head to my chest, and this is where the story really begins.

"Benny don't!" Ethan yells, but it's too late Benny is already in front of me.

"Who is this?!" Benny screams at Ethan.

"Hi Benny." I say as I lift my head up.

"Emily?" Benny asks as he sits down, well more so falls down. "Ethan what did you do!"

"Nothing." Ethan says, defending himself. Though it's slightly false.

"Nothing! Right, you never do anything it's always someone else's fault!"

"Benny, calm down." I say gently as I could

"Calm down!" Benny shouts as he stands up. "You disappeared, gone, no one could find you! Now all of sudden you're back and want me to calm down?"

"Yes." I answer "Please?"

"Fine."

"Does someone want to tell me what's going on?" Sarah asks.

"Sarah this is Emily. She and Benny were a thing for a while, well a long time actually." Ethan says.

"Wait Benny had a girlfriend?" Sarah asks

"Yeah until she disappeared after seventh grade!" Benny yells at me.

"Look Benny hate me all you want but I did it to protect you."

"How does leaving without a word protect someone he was crushed, he didn't talk for most of the year!" Ethan screams. "And this is Benny we're talking about!"

"Did you see what I did?!" I yell back "That's how you protect someone!"

"Wait so the end of seventh grade, you- you went vamp?" Benny asks

"Yes." I answer. _Lie._

"So why are you here?" Ethan asks.

"Give me your hand and I will show you." Ethan flinches and looks confused. "You have your powers right? I mean you're the seer and Benny's the spell master then I'm a psychic."

"What?" Ethan asks "When did you figure it out?"

"When my powers showed up." I say just like I do to everyone, _but they've known me for years maybe I could them the truth about me and when my powers actually showed up, no, because they won't believe me anyway. _"So roughly around the middle of seventh grade." _Lie._

"Oh." Benny and Ethan say together.

"Ethan please." I say as nicely as I can. He comes over, he must know I'm weak "Stop don't come any closer." He stops and puts out his hand and I take it, and I'm so pathetically weak that it hurts to do this simple move. I give him my hand and a few seconds later I can tell he's having a vision.

"Whoa." Ethan says he almost falls over "Uh sorry Emily I don't think we can do that, not only to you but to Benny as well."

. "So what did you see?" Benny asks, as he asks I shake my head to Ethan.

"Um just what literally just happened." Ethan says

"Really there's nothing extra?" Benny asks

"No." Ethan replies shortly, his way of covering up a lie.

"Really? Then what's with the 'I don't think we can do that' comment." Benny says

"Benny, she wants us to kill her." Ethan says

"What! Why?" Benny asks, not understanding.

"Benny, look I can't be trusted, I almost killed you!"

"Em, I don't care." Benny says, genuine.

"Well I do!" I shout at him. With my anger subsiding, I talk instead of scream at him. "Benny, you don't seem to under-." Benny grabbed me by the hand pulled me up and we kissed, it had been almost two years since we kissed and so much has changed since then but yet the kiss was so familiar. Then he released. "stand that I could kill you."

"Don't put negative spin on this." Benny says. "Benny how do I not put a negative spin on this?" I ask, "by the way could you move your hand?"

"Why?" Benny asks as he moves his hand slowly trying not to hurt me

"It might be because Ethan dumped a gallon of holy water on me."

"Yeah sorry about that." Ethan apologizes "but the burns are gone."

"Yeah on my face and arms unfortunately not on my back plus now I'm weak, thanks."

"Hey Benny you still going to be a loser and go to the dance by yourself?" Rory asks, mocking Benny.

"A dance?" I ask, shocked.

"Um, Em would you like to go to the Fly off to The Moon Dance with me?" Benny asks, almost sounding shy.

"I guess." I respond not quite sure how this will pan out.

"Thanks." He says, pulling his signature smile.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

_**Boys really are dumb**_

"But I hate to interrupt but if you don't mind I'm going to get a snack, no worries no humans are on the menu." Laughs Erica, and Rory

"Okay." Benny says "I have to go any way Sarah has to watch Ethan."

"Wait you mean like a babysitter?" I ask

"It's not for me it's for Jane." Ethan says getting a little mad

"Nice."

"See ya."

"See ya." Benny responds

"Hey Benny?"

"Yeah?"

"Maybe next time could you turn on your phone?"

"Yeah."

I walked off around the corner to Benny's house, and knocked.

"Hello."

"Hi, look do you have anymore human blood substitute?"

"Yes dear come on in."

"Okay."

I walked into the house, I have never actually been in this house. Then I saw Horace talking to Sarah I couldn't tell what he was saying, but I could tell that he's had a rough couple of months. Then I saw him by the tree in Ethan's backyard, with a big gaping hole in front of it.

"Here you go dear, now go kill that vampire once and for all!"

"Wait so you knew!"

"Yes dear that's one of the perks of being an Earth Priestess."

"Okay sorry, but thanks for the blood."

"No problem." I say as I leave, I wait in the tree for Ethan and Benny. They came out about 20 minutes later, totally freaking out.

"Oh, no, no, no, no. We are so dumb!" Ethan yells

"We are so dead!" Benny yells " We're going to die! Instead of wearing my tux to the dance it will be to my funeral! Which means we should probably buy instead of rent." He adds trying to lighten the mood.

"Okay we have to find Sarah and Emily." Ethan says clearly flustered

"Great so we'll have to die three times because Sarah kill us, Em will and then Jesse will!" Benny says totally freaking out

"Get a grip, Benny!" Ethan yells at Benny

"I'm too young to die!" Benny screams

"Well you definitely don't need to find me but we do need to find Sarah."

"Ah!" Benny and Ethan scream

"For crying out loud! I'm not going to kill you." I laugh "Sarah though just might."

"Oh Sarah!" Ethan says "Listen, Jesse's back!"

"Jesse's back!" Sarah says at the same time as Ethan

"Wait how'd you know?" Ethan asks

"He just proposed to me."

"What?" Ethan, Benny, and I asks

"Look he's weak,we need to take him out before he gets his strength back!" Sarah says

"Sarah's right." I agree

"We'll go tomorrow night." Sarah says

"What?" Ethan asks

"But it the dance!" Benny complains

"Were coming!" Ethan says. "Right?" He asks looking at Sarah and I.

"Yeah." I say

"He's weak?" Benny asks

"He can barely walk." Sarah says

"Well let's smoke this broke down vampire, again!" Benny shouts excitedly

"Yeah." Ethan agrees

"Okay I'll set the meeting, you guys get the gear." Sarah says

"Yeah Jesse takedown 2.0!" Ethan says excitedly "this time we know what we're doing."

"Yeah and we'll still have time to dance our way into the hunny's hearts." Benny says

"That's right, we can totally do this!"

"Great because the Jesse want to meet at the school at 9." Sarah says

"Perfect." Benny says, sarcasm dripping out of his words. "We are so super psyched."

Ethan laughs nervously. Then mumbles. "Yeah."

"Great let's go fearless vampire hunters."

"Okay so three of you will arrive together and I will hang out around at the school and tell you if I get another glimpse of the future." I say

"Great!" They all say together

The rest of day passes without any new glimpses of the future. Even at 8:00 still nothing new has shown up. Outfit now consists of a sparkly silver single cross shoulder dress.

Then my phone rings. "Hello?" I ask

"Hey Em it's Benny, got anything?" He asks, hoping.

"Nope." I say sadly

"Okay see in an hour." Benny says happily

"Yeah." I say, ending the conversation.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

_**Kidnapped by the Past**_

I hang up. Then I get jumped! "Erica?" I ask, hoping

"Not even close!" A familiar voice said, but it wasn't as familiar as Erica so I couldn't place it

"Who are you?" I ask, the voice feels familiar though.

"Name's Jesse." I move my hand to go grab my phone but he stops my hand. "I wouldn't unless you want to see magic boy suffer."

"What do you want?" I ask, concerned

"I want you to come with me." Jesse says

"Will you leave my friends alone?" I ask, knowing that with me out of the way we're all doomed.

"Yes." He responds after a slight pause

"Fine." I say giving in.

He grabs my hand and looks me in the eyes, "Then let's go." _Horace._

Next thing I know we're in front of a huge house. "Whoa."

"It's nice, don't you think?"

"Yes." I reply stiffly.

"Now I have to grab a few of my vampires so they don't attack your friends, but would you be okay staying here?"

"I want to come, just to make sure." _Or should I say, I've learned not to trust you_.

"Okay." He waves his hand in front of me and puts me in a trance! "Then let's go!"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's short. But, I really didn't want to give a ton away by continuing this chapter. I <strong>**promise**** the next on will be longer. **

**Don't forget to Review. :)**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Final Showdown

Jesse goes walking around the halls looking for Sarah while I stand where we are supposed to meet them, just barely out of sight. Sarah walks to where we're supposed to meet them and Jesse walks up behind her.

"I was afraid you might not show." Jesse says to Sarah.

"Wouldn't miss it." Sarah responds, smirking.

Erica walks in saying something about there being a ton of freshmen. Then she sees Sarah. "Sarah, what are you doing here?"

"What we need to do. Do not try and stop us!" Sarah responds, her fangs showing.

"Who's us?" Jesse asks, playing his confusion.

Benny walks out of the locker, and then Ethan walks out of the recycling bin.

"The same as that killed you last time." Ethan says.

"Good, I see you got my invitation." Jesse says.

"You knew I would bring them here?!" Sarah asks, shocked.

"Of course, hint you're not the only ones that brought friends." Jesse says, smiling sinisterly.

The other two vamps walk out, one goes by Ethan and the other goes by Benny. I still stay hidden.

"Too weak to fight your own battles? Huh? Lame!" Benny says.

"You want to raise the stakes? Fine we can do that." Ethan says as a wooden stake slides out of his sleeve and he stabs the vamp by him, the Benny attacks the vamp by him, now they're both dead, great. Sarah shows her fangs to Jesse but Erica steps in the way and grabs Sarah.

"Erica what are you doing?!"

"We had a special chat earlier." Jesse says as he moves his hand he says "Erica hold onto her."

"Yes I'll hold on to her." Erica replies in a monotone.

"Erica is in a trance! He's not as weak as we thought!" Sarah says.

"Get him!" Ethan yells to Benny.

Benny starts reciting a spell but Jesse comes over and clamps on his throat with his fangs showing.

"Got something else to say!" Jesse yells.

"I have to use the bathroom." Benny says.

Jesse goes over to the bathroom and throws him in and says " Then go!"

"I just did." Says Benny still lying on the ground.

He walks back out of the bathroom and is attacked by Ethan, I want to help but sends me mind message saying 'no'. He get hit by the saber in the neck and he screams, he's able to get it away from Ethan and onto the ground, then he pulls Ethan towards a classroom. He kicks the door and throws him over a desk. Ethan gets back up, breaks a yard stick and throws it to where Jesse used to be. Jesse comes behind him grabs his shoulders and asks "Wasn't part of your little plan was it?"

**SCENE CHANGE!**

Sarah attempts talking to Erica. "Erica listen to me! This isn't you, Jesse has you charmed, we have to stop him!"

"Shut up." Erica snarls as her fangs come out and she grabs Sarah's neck

"I'm your friends look into my eyes, please." Sarah begs, as she does Erica brings her head closer and Sarah head butts her.

"Ow!" Erica complains as she puts her hand on her head. "What the heck. What going on?"

**SCENE CHANGE!**

"Let him go!" Sarah shouts to Jesse who's holding on to Ethan.

"I don't care how cute you are no one puts me in a trance." Erica says.

"Why do you even care this meat? In 500 years you won't remember its name. Come with me and be what you're meant to be!"

"Get it through your tiny bat brain! You hurt one of my friends I will make you regret it even if it takes a thousand years! But I will, never, never be one of you!"

Jesse looks at me and nods, and I walk out of the shadows.

"We'll see." He says, knowingly.

"Emily get him!" Sarah shouts at me.

"Chill I got this." I say, trying not to give anything away.

"Emily!" Ethan shouts.

"Emily, come here." Jesse says.

"Of course." I reply in a monotone.

"Here you go." Jesse says as he hands me Ethan's arm.

"Thanks." I say, smiling, showing my fangs.

I bite Ethan's arm and taste the human blood for the first time.

"Emily, we need him!" Jesse says.

I release. Ethan starts shaking on the ground.

"Ethan!" Benny says as he runs in just seeing what's happening.

"She's becoming one of us, but either you become one of us or he does. Your choice! See you soon!"

"Ethan!" Sarah shouts she gets down next to him and looks at the bite then at Ethan.

"No." Ethan says with what little strength he has left.

She does it anyway she bites down and I can tell she's sucking the venom out, she almost held on too long but Ethan talks again.

"Sarah."

Then he falls unconscious and so do Sarah and I. But since I was still standing Benny has enough time to catch me before I hit the ground. Next thing I know I'm waking up and I'm on the loveseat in Ethan's house, and Sarah is on the couch.

"How long?" Benny asks.

"I don't know." His grandmother responds "but you might want to watch her."

"Why?" He asks, almost sounding shocked.

"Because the only person who knows how to end the trance is Sarah, but she still out cold." His grandma explains.

Just then Sarah wakes up. Stands up and has Benny and his grandma give her once over of what happened. Then they ask the million dollar question.

"So how did you get Erica out of the trance?" Benny asks.

"I hit her in the head." Sarah deadpans.

"Oh." Is all Benny can say.

"Are you sure Emily is in a trance?" Sarah asks.

"What! Why would you ask that!" Benny screams at Sarah.

"Because for all we know Emily isn't even in a trance!" Sarah screams back.

"Do you honestly think that Em would knowingly do this to you and Ethan?" Benny asks.

"Okay I can see where you're coming from, but did you hear what Jesse said about Emily?" Sarah asks.

"No not really I was still trying to figure what happened." Benny says.

"He said 'she's becoming one of us'." Sarah says "Do you think maybe she's been a fledgling this whole time? And the crave for human blood became too much?"

"Unfortunately the answer to both questions is a sad and depressing, yes." I respond "Ah!" As all the muscles in my body protest every move.

"But - but, Em, why?" Benny asks still not making sense of it.

"Can I talk to you alone for a second?" I ask.

"Sure." He says, almost unsure.

"Thanks." I say, smiling slightly, revealing my normal length canines.

I snapped my fingers putting Sarah in a trance, she'll bring Ethan over to Jesse's place I got Erica in a trance too she'll fly over with Rory, then as we near Ethan's room I snap again putting him and Benny in a trance.

"Do you want to go somewhere else?" I ask him, if the trance work he'll say yes.

"Yeah." Benny says not sounding like himself.

"Then let's go." I say.

Just then Sarah walks into Ethan's room as she goes in I ask her "You got this?"

"Yes." She responds in a monotone.

"Good." I respond.

Ethan walks out while leaning on Sarah, she then zooms away. I grab a hold of Benny and we zoom out as well, leaving no one left in the house except for Benny's grandma.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

_**Girl Power!**_

**Emily's POV**

When we get there Benny and walk over to the door and Jesse's holding it open for Sarah, he notices us and nodes letting all of us in.

"Third door on the right." Jesse says

"Of course." I respond

Sarah bring in Ethan and she chains him up. Then I chain up Benny then Sarah. I snap my fingers making all of them come out the trance. Erica and Rory then walk through the door and I chain them up too then release them from the trance.

"Emily!" Benny shouts at me

I bare my fangs and hiss at him. My irises turning magenta.

"Em, come on this isn't you!" Benny says

"How do you know that!?" I ask him

"Because the real you would never do this!" Benny says

"Shut up!" I shot "Jesse."

"Wow, I honestly thought you guys would put up more of a challenge." Jesse says "I'm unimpressed."

"You want a fight!" Sarah shouts

"Not really." Jesse says "I let you get back to it."

"Thank you." I say

Jesse turns out of the room, leaving me alone with Ethan, Benny, Sarah, Rory and Erica.

"Em come on I know you're in there." Benny says you can just tell that he doesn't want to say it again that he's actually starting to give up. Seeing this makes me snap out of the trance, but I keep my act together, obviously it works because Benny looks crushed.

"Jesse I need some advice." I say, it feels so strange to call him that but he doesn't know who I truly am and neither does anyone else.

"What!" He says now pissed off

"Well I just noticed something." I say trying not to give away that I'm not in the trance anymore

"What's that?" He asks now confused

"All these years you were afraid, afraid - " I started

"What!" He shouts realizing I'm no longer in the trance "I'm not afraid!"

"You're afraid of the power I possess, the power you gave to me!" I shout "The same power you made me use on my friends!" They all now realize that I'm out of the trance

"What!" He shouts, confused

"You're going to let them leave it's me you want!" I shout back

"Yeah how are they going to get out of the cuffs and passed me?" He asks

"Like this!" I shout as I open my hand and the cuffs loosen completely, and I hold Jesse in place, with my telekinetic power I now have. "Run!" They look at me confused but do as I say.

They're all out the door when my powers drain me so bad that even my camouflage, as I like to call it, fails me. Now I look like my true self and my true age I was when I turned fortunately for me my hair is long so my face is hidden, Horace comes up behind my and put an arm around my neck choking me.

"Horace please." I say so quietly that if I didn't have control of my mouth I wouldn't have known I said it.

Benny and Ethan run in holding stakes and squirt guns behind them are Erica, Rory, and Sarah.

"Let her go Jesse!" Benny shouts but when he takes in my appearance he looks confused

Horace releases my neck, and I start cough then a knife comes up to my neck and I can tell it's wooden.

"Let's see how much you like her when she's dead!" Horace shouts

"Horace, stop. Please." I beg, the only person who ever talked to him that way was me, now he knows exactly who I am. He makes a small slit along the base of my neck. With the garlic and holy water it stings horribly

"Ah!" I scream in agony

"Em, come on!" Benny shouts at me

I follow him out of the house along with Ethan and the others.

But at the last second I feel a hand on my arm not pulling me back, just letting me know it's there, but that's enough to stop me dead in my tracks. I turn to Horace and now that he looks me in the eyes, he recognizes me.

"Emmeline." Horace says as he brings me into a hug

"Horace." I say hugging him back, his face lights up like used to whenever he saw me

"Um, Em?" Benny asks

"This isn't what it looks like I swear." I say defensively as I turn to face him

"Really then what is it?" Benny yells at me earning the attention of everyone else

"Emily?" Ethan asks, just noticing the change in my appearance. "What did you do to her!" Ethan yells at Horace

"You guys," I say walking up to them "Horace isn't the bad guy."

"Wait why did you just call him Horace?" Benny asks

"Uh, it's kinda a long story." I say

"And he is the bad guy!" Sarah shouts

"No he's not how could you say that!" I shout

"He turned Sara against her own will, then made her choose between turning into a full vamp or letting me become a fledgling!" Ethan shouts

I turn around on my heel and face Horace, tears threatening to overflow. And I punch him in the jaw. Hard!

"Ow!" He yells

"I trusted you! You're sick and I trusted you!" I shout at him. "You promised me!" Then realization hits me like a freight train. "Do you even remember that promise?" I ask

"Emmeline... I..." He says trailing off. "No." He admits

"You promised that I would be the only one you would change without permission!" I shout. "Do you remember now!?"

All he does is nod remember that promise we made all those years ago…

**FLASHBACK**

_* "I'm sorry." Horace says on the brink of tears. "I'm so sorry, you have every right not to want to forgive me."_

_"I forgive you." I say my voice strong. "You had no choice."_

_"You're wrong I did have a choice." Horace says_

_"Just promise me that you won't do this to anyone else." I ask_

_"I promise." Horace says_

_"Thank you, for everything." I say. With that I used my vamp speed and I run of to the home of an Earth Priestess, by the name of Weir. A woman opens the door and smiles sadly. "Hello Annabeth."_

_"Emmeline." She says as she pulls me into the house giving me a hug, "what happened?"_

_"I'm a fledgling and I need your help." I say_

_"Here." She says handing me the blood substitute. "Whenever you need one, which will be once a month, you know where to find me."_

_"Thank you." I say as I sprint as far away from Black's Church as possible. *_

**BACK TO THE PRESENT **


	7. Chapter 6

**Wow, I am a terrible person... sorry this took so long, but this is the LAST chapter in this book! Yeah!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 6:<strong>

_**The Past Comes Back to Light**_

"Let's go." I say as I grab Benny's arm and take him back to Ethan's. Behind me is Erica and Rory. Behind them is Sarah and Ethan.

"Em." Benny says once we've stopped. "What's going on?"

"I explain everything I promise." I say

"Then let's go inside." Ethan says. Sarah helps Ethan in the house, and we're stopped short by none other than Evelyn Weir.

"Evelyn?" I ask almost not believing

"Emmeline?" She asks in the same shocked tone

"You know my Grandma?" Benny asks, just as shocked

"Y- your Grandma?!" I ask, then process it. I face palm. "I'm stupid." I mumble under my breath.

"What do you think you're doing?" Evelyn asks, mad

"Evelyn, do you think the interrogations could wait maybe 10 minutes?" I ask. "Because I'm pretty darn sure that you're not the only one with questions."

She nods and gestures for us to come in. After we're all sitting, Benny and Ethan on the couch; Sarah and I on the floor in front of them; and Erica and Rory sitting on the back of the couch. We all sit in a comfortable silence until I stand up. "Okay, you all obviously have a ton of questions, but before I answer any I just want to say, I'm sorry I lied. To all of you." I say, then let out a breath I didn't realize I had been holding. "Benny?"

"What's with the getup?" He asks, full of seriousness.

"It's not getup. This is what I actually look like." I say sadly

"How long have you been a vampire?" Sarah asks.

"7th grade. Or at least that's what we all thought." Erica says quietly

"Well, that's a lie too." I say

"How much did you lie about Em?!" Benny yells at me, standing up. "Did you lie to my face when you said you like me?" He asks, tears brimming.

"I didn't lie about that, I swear." I say. "To answer your question Sarah, I've been a vampire for as long as Horace has."

"That explains why you keep calling him that." Ethan comments. "Physically, how old are you?"

"17." I say quietly. "Okay Evelyn."

"Emme... I haven't seen you in a long." Evelyn says quietly

"I know. Any other questions?" I ask

"How'd you change your appearance? Or how did Jesse get frozen in his spot? Or how did the cuffs get unlocked?" Rory asks quickly. "When did you really get your powers?"

"Oh." Is all I could say. "Well, I was born a psychic."

"But only one person has ever been born a psychic." Evelyn says quietly

"Who?" Ethan asks, curious.

"Emmeline Whitechapel." Evelyn says quietly.

"How do you know that?" Benny asks.

"Emeline was a friend of your great great great grandmother." She says the Benny.

"Annabeth. Annabeth Weir." I say her name for the first time since I left Black's Church.

"How did you know that?" Evelyn asks.

"I knew her." I say simply.

"Anyway, Emmeline Whitechapel was born a psychic then when was probably 14 she developed the ability to put people into trances."

"You mean like Jesse?" Erica asks

"Exactly like him, she taught him." I say quietly

"Jesse turned her into a vampire, she developed the ability to change her appearance. Make herself appear..." Evelin trails then looks at me.

"Make herself appear?" Ethan asks, wanting her to continue.

"Younger, older, even change her appearance to make herself look like a completely different person." I say.

"Like you?" Benny asks. "Did you know her? Did she teach you?"

"Exactly like me. The thing is I didn't just know her." I say my voice suddenly losing all of the bravery it had.

"Was she your sister? Mother?" Ethan asks

"She died when she was 17." Evelyn says. "She had no family either."

"Then how do you know so much about her?" Benny asks

"... Because... I'm Emmeline Whitechapel."

"Y- you're Emmeline Whitechapel?" Everyone asks, shocked.

"Yes." I say quietly. "You were almost correct with you timeline." I say to Evelyn.

"How so?" She asks, confused.

"I was born a psychic, but I developed my ability to put people into trances when I was only 10. Then when Horacee turned me, at the age of 17, was when I was able to change my appearance." I say shifting back into the form everyone has come to know. "Then when I Horace forced me to become a full vampire I developed telekinetic abilities. That's how Horace couldn't move and I unlocked the cuffs from across the room." I say explaining everything.

"How'd we get to Jesse's house in the first place?" Sarah asks.

"I put you all in trances." I say quietly. Getting confused looks from everyone I choose to elaborate. "Horace didn't know it was me, he said get them there. So I did what I do best, put people in trances. Even as a human I was incredibly powerful with my trances. I developed the ability past where Horace has his abilities now, even after 300 years of practice. Then when I had nothing to do for 300 years except not have Horace find me and make monthly trips back to Black's Church, or as it was now called Whitechapel. I mastered the powers and mastered my appearance changing as well."

"Okay, I get that. Now, though, there's a major flaw in your story as to why you left after 7th grade." Benny says, now thoroughly pissed. I turn to Evelyn, who nods.

"Fine. Follow me." I say as I walk out of the living room. We get into the kitchen and I sit on the island. Benny stops in front of me. "What you need to understand is I never wanted to hurt you."

"That's what you told us before." Benny replies sourly.

"And it's still true!" I shout at him. "No matter how much I lied! No matter how much the two stories seem so different, they're the same in the end! **I****ran **to **save****you!****To save you from the one thing I couldn't get rid of! ****Myself!**" I shout, trying not to cry. "So, go ahead **scream **at me! Tell me I'm a **monster!** Tell me you **never****want to see me****again!** Because **I** already **know** that!**I know** **that ****I'm a monster!** Do you how many times **I** thought to **myself** that **you're** in **danger** whenever **I** come with **5 feet ****of you?!** There more times than **I** could ever **try** to **count**! You think you were hurting when I left? **Imagine** being **me!** How **I felt ****knowingI** **had ****hurt you** so **badly?** Ethan **told me** **what you were like, but ****I didn't need to hear****, because ****I saw** **you when no one else did!****I never** **actually ****left****,** so**I saw everything!Everything!** However **you felt**, **multiply it by ****1000**. That was **how I felt!** Because **Isaw** the damage **I did to you!****I hated myself for it!I wished I could take back! ****I still do!** I would give **all **of **my powers,** everything, **to take back what I said in those five minutes."** I say, my voice dwindling down to nothingness.

"I'm not going to do that, Em." Benny says quietly.

"You should, it'd be the logical thing to do." I say sourly.

"Whoever said I was logical?" Benny asks, I look up at him then force my head away as I shift back to me.

"Benny, this is who really I am. You fell for a person who doesn't exist." I say completely ignoring his attempt to lighten the mood.

"Her looks may not be you, but I didn't fall for those. I fell for your spunk, your unbreakable spirit, your... you." Benny says, sweetly.

"Aw." Two voices say behind me. I spin around and see Sarah and Erica. They looked shocked.

"Don't you two have lives?" I ask irritability.

"Not really." Sarah admits.

"Well at least you're honest." I say defeated.

"So? Are you two getting back together?" Erica asks hopefully.

"Evelyn?" I call into the other room. She comes into the kitchen. "Do you think you could sound proof this room? I'd ask Benny to do it, but I have a feeling that the Morgans will want their kitchen not to explode."

"Hey!" Benny says loudly, offended.

"Sorry, Ben, but you have to admit she has 2 generations of experience on you." I say, then smile slightly.

"Fine." He says, grumpy.

"Of course." She says then walks out of the room and performs a spell.

"Okay. Why soundproof the room?" Sarah asks.

"I figured you wouldn't want Ethan and Rory to hear this." I say, smiling slightly. "I'll make official with Benny, if you tell your corresponding boy that you like them."

"What?!" They asks together, shocked.

"How can you be sure they like us back?" Erica asks. I roll my eyes.

"Love really is blind." I mutter to myself. "Sarah, Benny can vouch for me on this me on this one, Ethan has a major crush on you."

"He does, he'll go on for hours!" He says annoyed.

"Aw. I didn't know that." Sarah mumbles.

"Erica, admit it, you've had a crush on Rory since before you were a vampire." I say sternly. She ducks her head but nods slightly.

"That boy is head over heels for you!" I say to her. "Now! Go do something about it!" They both walk out of the room. "We should probably give them a few minutes." I say as I turn back to Benny.

"I can think of something to fill the time." He says as he grabs my chin, gently bringing his lips to mine. I swear sparks flew. My world was in total bliss. My hands found their way to the back of Benny's neck and his found their way to my waist, deepening the kiss. That is until the door slammed shut.

"Sarah!" Ethan shouts, Benny and I run out of the room only to see Sarah's figure fly up.

"What'd you do?!" I ask Ethan.

"Nothing! She opened her mouth to say something only to ran for the door, slammed it shut and ran out! I don't know happened." Ethan admits.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fin.<strong>_

_There **will** be a sequel._

_Promise._


End file.
